


Face Off

by shockandlock



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Facials, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Day 9 = AhegaoAce doesn't like to show his face during sex. Marco was relentless though.  “I would like to see the face of the man I love when we’re together.”
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956949
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Face Off

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow my nsfw account on Twitter, then you already knew this was coming. There's a bit of Day 5 (Facials) in there, but I didn't list it technically since I wasn't sure if it technically counted since they're nonadjacent days (not that I'm not already playing loose with prompts anyways lol).
> 
> Enjoy!

Marco loved to look at Ace when they were having sex. Whether it was his muscular back adorned with the beautiful mark of their family, or it was his tight hole twitching around Marco’s thick cock, Ace’s body was truly a sight to behold. 

If only he’d let Marco see his face.

He’d bury his face in his hands or the crook of his elbow, or demand to be fucked on all fours. It didn’t take long for Marco to catch on.

“Why do you hide your face?” Marco asked one time after they had finished up for the night. He liked these moments too when they could just cuddle up and bask in each other’s presence. 

Ace stared up at him, and Marco’s keen eyes picked up on his blush even in the dim candlelight of his room. “Uh… not sure what you mean. Maybe I just think it’s really hot when you fuck me from behind.”

While Marco would admit that he loved that position as well, Ace was clearly avoiding the question. “Ace.”

He looked away. “It’s embarrassing,” he muttered.

“I’m sure it’s not that embarrassing,” Marco reassured. 

“You haven’t seen it yet.”

“Give me a chance to see it for myself then.” Marco kissed his forehead. “I would like to see the face of the man I love when we’re together.”

For a moment, Ace hesitated. “You’re just too damn sappy,” he finally relented. “Fine.”

The next chance he had, Marco brought a mirror into their room. He positioned it against the wall next to their bed. 

“That’s a new addition,” Ace commented when he saw it. “Is that for…”

“It’s exactly what you think it’s for.” Marco smirked and wrapped his arms around Ace’s waist. “Thought it’d be best to start in a position you like.” He would let Ace look down when he prepared him in front of the mirror, but he would get his chance eventually. 

He took this chance when things were already heavy, Marco pounding into Ace’s ass so hard that they made the bed shake. Ace’s begging and moans for more almost distracted him, but he pushed through the haze of lust and smacked his hand against Ace’s ass. Ace let out another beautiful whine.

“Lift your head, Ace,” Marco demanded. “Let me see that pretty face of yours.” 

Ace didn’t move his head, busy rolling his hips back against Marco’s. Marco growled, grabbing a handful of Ace’s raven locks and pulling his head up to look into the mirror.

As soon as Marco laid his eyes on Ace’s face, he was captivated. His expression was one of pure ecstasy: eyes rolled up and lips stretched into a dazed smile. 

“Ah! Mar–“

Marco didn’t let him protest. He pressed his chest to Ace’s back, snapping his hips forward as fucked Ace even faster now. “I’m fucking you silly, aren’t I? You love my cock that much?”

All Ace could do was nod as he took everything Marco had to give him. 

“Fuck yeah,” he gasped out, nipping at Ace’s shoulder. “You’re so pretty. I want to cum all over that pretty face of yours.” He wished they had done this sooner because the way Ace’s hole spasmed around him, trying to milk an orgasm out of his cock was heavenly. “You want to cum for me, baby?” he asked, snaking a hand around Ace’s waist to touch his sensitive dick. Ace didn’t even get a chance to respond verbally, but his body responded well enough when he came right onto the bed sheets, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Marco, still sensitive, pulled out of Ace carefully and rolled him onto his back. He moved to kneel near Ace’s head, stroking his cock and tapping it against his lips. Ace opened his lip obediently, sucking along the side until Marco was close enough to his climax. He adjusted once more as Ace closed his eyes, letting Marco cover his cheeks and forehead with semen.

“So pretty,” Marco said, breathless. “Don’t want you to hide such pretty expressions from me anymore, Ace.”

Ace, who had melted under everything from the praise to getting his brains thoroughly screwed out, reopened his eyes. His tongue darted out and licked up some of the mess on his cheek. He nodded, breathless. “Y-yeah,” he agreed. If Marco liked it maybe it wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha like a lot of things I write, this was really self-indulgent. Let me know what you thought! And check out my nsfw [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandnotsfw) to see the prompt list I'm using and to see some fun tweets on the process!


End file.
